lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Roses
Thomas Roses is the bastard son of Nestion, and his paramour Edelle Roses of which make them a member of House Grimm through their father but a baseborn bastard due to their mother and father not being married. Thomas Roses has one full sibling in the form of his twin sister Sasha Roses of whom is a Magi just like her and together they have both joined the Order of the Blue Dragon where they serve together under Benjamin Ordos. Thomas Roses is a level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Conjuration Family of Magi. Thomas Roses would craft himself his own Magi staff during his lone trip to Hillsbrad, and because of the assistense he got from his current best friend in Benjamin Ordos he has the sigil of House Ordos on his staff as a sign of respect. Sasha and Thomas Roses were born the twin bastard child of Nestion Grimm of whom had loved the bastard women Edelle Roses for years and years until finally giving in and getting her pregnent. Sasha, and her brother's birth was so controversial in Castle Grimm that Nestion's wife banished Edelle Roses from the castle and Thomas and Sasha were raised by a vassal of the Grimms outside the castle. Life for Sasha and her brother got worse when at age seven and eight respectively they discovered they had Magi ability, and this caused them to run away from their home in order to survive what would most likely be an execution. Wandering the forests of Highgarden they would eventually make there way to Forks where the larger population allowed them to hide themselves amongst the couontless others. When the Kingdom of Lucerne sent aid to Koenisburg initiating the War with Bolten it was Benjamin Ordos that led one of the three Order of the Blue Dragon forces that assisted with the conflict, and he personally travelled with the Lannisters. History Early History Sasha and Thomas Roses were born the twin bastard child of Nestion Grimm of whom had loved the bastard women Edelle Roses for years and years until finally giving in and getting her pregnent. Sasha, and her brother's birth was so controversial in Castle Grimm that Nestion's wife banished Edelle Roses from the castle and Thomas and Sasha were raised by a vassal of the Grimms outside the castle. Life for Sasha and her brother got worse when at age seven and eight respectively they discovered they had Magi ability, and this caused them to run away from their home in order to survive what would most likely be an execution. Wandering the forests of Highgarden they would eventually make there way to Forks where the larger population allowed them to hide themselves amongst the couontless others. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Sasha Roses See Also : Sasha Roses Benjamin Ordos See Also : Benjamin Ordos Category:Magi Category:Bastard Category:House Grimm Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Ostrogoth Category:Level Three Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon